Dealing With The Devil
by randomLlama
Summary: Shizuo is thrown in jail for murder and in order to survive his sentence he becomes the top dog inmate, however everyone already knows about his reputation so they just let him be the toughest in prison. All that changes when Izaya-a prison guard with a notorious rep for using the inmates-switches to the prison when Shizuo accidentally injures a guard. AU fic IZUO!
1. New Meat

Al right mortals, new fic from the llama... Hopefully it's decent... and longer than what I'm used to writing...

**Warnings: AU, smut, IZUO, swearing, smoking, Shizuo's anger.**

* * *

Dingy. This place is no better than the last. Shizuo Heiwajima just transferred one hell-hole to another. His crime? Murdering the Mayor's guards and daughter. Hopefully the rest of that city learns that the man claiming to be the mayor was actually a dictator, and his daughter was involved in a human smuggling operation. That was how he lost his brother but the person who bought Kasuka turned him into a money-making actor named Yuuhei Hanejima. If only Shizuo had been patient enough but the emotional devastation of loosing his little brother was too much and he acted irrationally.

"Transfer of inmate #U744S-9292."

The blonde in unattractive orange walked with four guards at the corners of him from cell in one prison to car to gate to cell in different prison. Metal cuffs were on his wrists and they linked to his feet that were also cuffed to limit his movement. They could not contain his freakish strength, but thankfully he was not pissed off. If he was then the guards around him would have to use their stun guns. Two of them had hands on them and the third had a hand on his baton while the last his gun. Just in case something set the blonde off.

So far nothing was, not even the cloy calls and immature remarks from inmates that they passed put Shizuo in even a slight state of annoyance. Past seven cells on the F block and Shizuo was forced to stop by the guards in front of him.

"Open F-27."  
"Opening F-27." **BZZZZZZZZ**

The roaring clang of sliding metal echoed loudly in the murmuring jail hallway. Shizuo could pick up little names and bewildered comments about this cell in particular before the guards unlocked the cuffs around his feet first and then his hands. 'Get inside,' one of them said, but it wasn't like he was paying much attention.

"Be nice this time Shinra, and don't cut him up!" The warning from the head guard followed Shizuo inside the cell before the same buzzing noise and rolling metal shut behind him.

"I get the top bunk~" A cheeky and somewhat nasally voice said from the shadows of the cell before a young man with brown hair that fanned out like an upside down pineapple top came into the light. He had glasses and a stupid grin on his face. "Long time no see~"

"How the hell did you end up in here?" The blonde raised a brow in surprise. Yes he knew Shinra was an underground doctor, but maybe that was what finally landed him here.

"If you're thinking it's because I do my job illegitimately, you are correct! Not even my beloved Celty could save me from a fifteen-year sentence." When he spoke of his girlfriend's name his hands went over his heart and then his right shot out to hold up his index finger followed by all of his left hand to make '15'. Shinra would probably go into details too if Shizuo asked, so he didn't. At least there was someone he knew here, even if it was the most surprising thing to happen.

"Time to sleep! Help me up to my bunk?" Shinra poked his chin and Shizuo sighed as he picked Shinra up by the collar of his orange coverall and dropped him there. "Oof! Thank you Shizuo~ Night!"

Shizuo studied the small six-by-six foot cell and sighed. The two bunk beds, a sink and toilet, plus the broken mirror. Almost exactly the same, the mirror was new—broken or not, it wasn't at his last prison. The bed was probably just as uncomfortable though, and the blonde sat down to test it. He was right, just as stiff and lumpy as before.

With another sigh, Shizuo lay down and tucked his hands under his head only to be startled when Shinra's face popped over the edge of the bed the former doctor occupied.

"What the hell?"

"I thought you said something," Shinra grinned, "Well don't hesitate to ask me anything!" Just like that he disappeared again and Shizuo didn't hear anything but snoring from Shinra. The blonde sighed turning on his side so his back faced the main part of the cell, his head was facing away from the doors.

Morning took it's sweet-ass time in arriving. Shizuo woke when Shinra fell from the top bunk and sat up startled as if someone had just poked him awake.

"Huh, what? What happened?"

"Good thing you're a doctor," Shizuo simply stated as he stood and walked over Shinra to use the steel can in their room to relieve himself before the guards came around to take them for breakfast. It was always at eight-thirty in the morning regardless if the prisoner was awake or not.

Shinra stood, "Don't worry I never hurt myself!"

"You might not, but gravity will."

"Oh, r-right, I'll be careful Shizuo." Shinra grinned.

Shizuo thought it wasn't necessary for the doctor to be cautious since Shinra was the least likely to get hurt falling out of the bunk while horizontal. He fixed up the orange coverall and sat down again in case Shinra wanted to use it. The doctor did. It wasn't any concern of Shizuo if the doctor got hurt by himself, the blonde would care if he was the one to hurt Shinra though. Perfect timing and the guard came to open the cell to take Shizuo and Shinra-and everyone else in F-block.

The cafeteria was big enough to hold all the blocks, A through H, and Shizuo's block—F—had three tables. All Blocks had three tables to fit the inmates, whether or not each spot was filled. But before they could sit, they had to pick up trays and their food. Each week Blocks went in a certain order, and this week it was Block H first and reverse alphabetical order, so G, F, E, D, C, B, and then A block. The next week would be the normal order.

Shizuo didn't really like any of the options, but he couldn't be picky, the only thing he hated was the rule he couldn't smoke. But even if he did, having a doctor for a cellmate might be the worst choice if one smoked regularly like Shizuo. The blonde got a full tray with drink of milk and sat in the middle of the third table for block F. It was one of two sports available. He sat down and got several stares, but apparently even his reputation preceded him in prison among the tough criminals.

The moment Shinra sat down those looks turned to pity, which made Shizuo raise a brow but didn't voice the slight confusion he had at their odd gesture.

"Aw, no fair! Shizuo-kun got the beef." The blonde turned to look at the whiny doctor next to him. His slop of food looked exactly the same as Shizuo's so how could Shinra possibly discern them?

"Wanna trade for my fish?"

"I'm good." Shizuo said flatly and immediately. This doctor had tried to dissect him one too many times to trust Shinra completely. Oh—that explained those looks of pity from the other inmates and the guard's words the day before. He didn't pay the sad look on the doctor's face any mind either as he began eating.

What was next he wondered? He ignored everything around him and began to contemplate the activities that this prison had to offer. He couldn't see much on his way in, but he imagined that the prison a good recreation area since it was bigger than the last one.

Shizuo stood to take his empty tray to the disposal area, which looked exactly like the kind in a food court at any shopping centre, and heard Shinra's joyful footsteps behind him.

"Nee, Shizuo-kun~ I heard the activity today is Dodge ball!" He grinned and grinned. "I bet they'll all want you on their team."

"Don't wanna play," The blonde refused with a frown, having a flashback from middle and high school and the stupid sport. Back then there was a student that Shizuo just did not like and, even though the blonde forgot him, he would always try to throw the balls as hard as he could at that person to try and kill them. It didn't help that right after high school they disappeared.

"Come on, please?" Shinra begged the blonde, "They always make me play even though I'm a wimp, but I am a doctor. This is why they make me play." A valid point, but Shizuo still wasn't playing.

Other inmates looked at the doctor like he was crazy for trying to make Shizuo Heiwajima do _anything_, let alone something he already said 'no' to, but the doctor was determined.

"I'll play if you shut up."

"Okay!"

That's what it took? Everyone else around them that heard and witnessed Shinra's pestering was shocked to find out that that's all it took for Shizuo to agree to something he didn't like. Too bad they can't use that bribery as well.

Dodge ball wasn't about to begin until ninety minutes after eating. It lasted two hours, but after an hour, the prisoners in Blocks A-D were allowed lunch or a change of activity. After the second hour, then it was Blocks E-H's turn for lunch. Lunch always followed the same order, which allowed the staff to replenish the food supply for the next four Blocks. Ninety minutes without Shinra talking wasn't enough in Shizuo's mind, because when the announcement came on for the sport he was dragged by the doctor.

* * *

**Izaya**: Hey, I'm not in this yet... Hurry and write llama, I want to make my debut!  
**Shizuo**: No hurry. *enjoying a flea-free time*

**Llama**: Enjoy it while you can Shizuo...  
PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to keep a swift update schedule, but I need reviews to do so~


	2. Play Time

Teehee second chapter, I'm so glad you like it that much!

OMR I FAIL! A big thanks **icywarm**-chan for helping me with title and summary!

Same warnings: **AU, IZUO, Shizuo's rage, trolls, SMUT**

* * *

He really didn't want to do this, but having Shinra not talk for the rest of the day was going to be worth it. Unlike schools, the teams were pre-chosen instead of the captains picking people since it wastes time. Shizuo ended up on a team with Shinra and sighed as the doctor grinned at him.

The one thing that didn't change from school version of dodge ball is the line of balls in the centre that the teams were going to run to grab. Rules are last man standing and everyone had dibs on that man being Shizuo. But when the whistle went Shizuo didn't move and let others run around like children. Even the oldest looking in prison went in to the carnage to get a ball. Light 'poomfs' and grunts were heard when inmate after inmate were 'killed' and went off to the side.

As if guarded by a shield, Shizuo stood there motionless that Shinra blinked, "Uh Shizuo-kun... You do remember how to play right?" The doctor moved all around him like a foreigner trying to get the Imperial British guards in those tall fuzzy funny hats to move for a picture.

"Shiiiizuuuooo-kuuuuun?" Still nothing from the blonde, but the doctor was shoved rather suddenly to the side as Shizuo caught a red ball with another deeper 'poomf!' Another rule of the game being if your ball was caught then you were out, however the alteration to that rule (just made up) was that if Shizuo caught the ball you were still alive.

"Wha! Shizuo-k-kun!" Shinra was startled but he blinked grateful as inmates on their team started egging the blonde on.

"Kill 'im Shizuo!" "Yeah, get 'im!"

"Oh finally you start to play, what a weakling!" Taunted the guy that threw the ball but Shizuo lowered his hand holding the ball to his side. Shinra wondered if it was a good idea to call Shizuo weak, but one would soon find out.

"No wonder you got thrown in jail!" Another taunt, "Your family must be so disappointed and ashamed!"

"Hah?" Shizuo twitched and Shinra backed away knowing better than to insult Shizuo's family.

"Honestly, it's pathetic ho-? _**POOMF**_" The inmate fell unconscious to the floor as Shizuo launched the ball at lightning speed almost towards his face.

A guard blew a whistle, "Head shots are not allowed!"

"He's unconscious," Shizuo pointed out. "It's not likely he's going to get up again."

Unable to argue with logic, the guard ordered Shinra to inspect him instead. Game was delayed for this as he inmates on both teams began to mutter. Damn, Shizuo could use a smoke right now this was fucking irritating. Once Shinra declared him a-okay when he regains consciousness the man was dragged from the playing field and the game resumed.

"This is why I hate Dodge ball Shinra."

"No, you hate stupid people~" The doctor grinned and pointed out to Shizuo a complete lie that someone insulted Kasuka. They were unconscious too. And he should hate when Shinra points them out to him. Shizuo knocked out everyone else on the other team at this rate. To keep the game alive the guards divided up the remaining seven inmates on Shizuo's team into two.

Shinra grinned across the line of balls from Shizuo who was scowling at this. Four-on-three, but it was really a doctor versus Shizuo. The whistle blew and the two didn't move letting their teams run and get balls and get hit. A red ball rolled to Shizuo's feet so he picked it up.

"This game is pointless Shinra," He really needed a smoke.

"You don't know how to give it a chance!" Shinra threw a ball pitifully at the blonde who easily knocked it away with the one he was holding. Deflections were legal in this game.

"Fine then... Hold still," Shizuo smirked and threw the ball at Shinra. The doctor's eyes blinked but he dodged just by a hair. "And you're still talking. What was that deal you'd shut up if I played?"

"Hey that would have hurt."

"You're a doctor, deal with it~" Shizuo smirked and threw three more that Shinra dodged. Any normal person would be terrified of Shizuo's ability to hurl these balls like bullets, but Shinra was fascinated by it. He looked like a kid getting what he wanted for at Christmas morning and Shizuo was able to blow off some steam too. This display wasn't any different than the first day the brunette saw Shizuo throw a desk and have it imbedded into the wall. His eyes were sparkling with that joy now.

"Now what, Shizuo-kun?" Shinra asked as he wandered through the mass of balls that Shizuo had thrown over, which included all of them leaving the blonde with no ammunition. Shizuo frowned and stood in the dead centre and spread his arms.

"Three chances Shinra," The blonde said as the doctor picked up two red balls. A standing target, which the inmates that were still watching thought was dumb.

"Fair enough, here goes..." Shinra threw the first one. It missed by six inches. The second missed by even more; by twelve more inches. How pathetic, even as a man Shinra's strength was obviously not physical.

"Here, I'll turn around." Now Shizuo was just teasing the doctor and turned his back to the brunette.

Shinra frowned and threw a third red ball at Shizuo, this time it flew as a dead-ringer for the back of the blonde's head. _Poomf_-_skwiik_. Shizuo caught the ball effortlessly and turned throwing the ball back and hit Shinra in the stomach, which fell to the ground coughing.

As if there was any doubt Shizuo was going to be the top dog of the prison... He dominated a childish game of dodge ball with these brutal inmates.

FWEEEET "All right, lunch time for Blocks E-H!" A guard announced as Shizuo walked over and helped Shinra stand.

"Shizuo-kun... That still hurts..." He was referring to the time he took a similar hit back in middle school. The blonde laughed and helped Shinra inside to grab food.

* * *

**Izaya**:...I'm _still_ not here?  
**Llama**: Patience troll, patience.  
**Shizuo**: this is fine by me.

Llama: REVIEW AND IZAYA WILL COME SOON~


	3. The Devil

_**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FROM **__**THE**__** AUTHOR.**_

After this chapter is posted SUNDAY JULY 22, 2012 I, randomllama, am going on a week-long vacation. I most likely will return _**MONDAY JULY 30, 2012**_. I WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET BACK. I should have chapter 4 up within a day or two of returning. I am so sorry to leave you all hanging, but a gift is this long chapter and the unveiling of Izaya ish...

WARNINGS: smut, IZUO, AU-prison, smoking, swearing, Shizuo's rage, trolls.

ENJOY~

* * *

On their way inside Shinra was chatting the whole time despite their deal that he wouldn't talk if Shizuo played, oh well it wasn't so bad in a way. This allowed the blonde to drown out the other inmates that were talking about their game. The only reason Shizuo agreed was because Shinra's annoying presence and persistence made him a little irate.

"I wonder what lunch is going to be." Shinra said rhetorically as they grabbed trays heading into the line as the doctor was before the blonde. "I hope it is sandwiches."

Turns out it was, and they were grilled cheese to be exact with mac 'n cheese on the side. Shizuo got a glass of milk to drink.

"You really love your milk Shizuo~" Shinra grinned as they sat down to eat. This caused the blonde to stare at the milk he was going to drink with his meal and a slight frown came to him as he remembered.

_Back then it began the day my little brother Kasuka ate my pudding from the refrigerator. I had been saving it so I wrote, "Mine! Don't eat! Shizuo." In sharpie no less but he ate it anyway. I don't know what happened next since I felt a sharp pain in every part of my body, apparently I tried throwing the fridge at him, but ended up in emergency instead. Once I started school, kids would tease me and I'd get mad. I threw my desk and it landed in the wall. I don't know they got it out, but from then on I was friends with Shinra Kishitani. _

_I'd lose control and fight adults, people on bikes and I finally outdid myself from lifting the fridge. I sent people flying with a street sign, and landed in the hospital again. I sat staring at the ceiling with Kasuka by my side and Shinra on the other. _

_I barely understood the boring and complicated words that were coming from my friend Shinra. Something about my brain, and well my body, but I didn't care so I thought I'd shut him up. _

"_My ulna Shizuo-kun! Ah! It's going to break, my ulna, l-let go!"_

_Wrong; squeezing his arm only made him squeal more. I had no idea what he was talking about but I learned that I can't control my anger, and since then I've stopped holding back._

"_**You are always hurt, right? Here hang on a second," She ran inside and then gave my little brother and me two bottles of milk for free. "Drink this to help you get stronger." **_

_She was really nice, I think I started to like her a bit. I fucked up big time though and ended up hurting her while trying to save her bakery. I never went back, but ever since that day when she gave us those bottles I've been drinking milk. Even after meeting that damn flea._

"Shizuo-kun?" Shinra blinked concerned as it seemed Shizuo was lost in his head. He gently poked the blonde's temple.

"Huh? Sorry?"

"I was saying how much you love milk."

"Yeah I do," Shizuo said with a slightly gentle tone still reminiscing about the beautiful shop keeper. "Got a problem with it?"

"Nope, it's actually a good balance to what they serve here." Shinra commented, but this lunch was dairy heavy with carbohydrates and barely any proteins since they were cheap and used the cheese slices that are one molecule away from being plastic.

Shizuo shrugged since he didn't care either way and chomped it all down.

Nothing much changed for a week, though the inmates learned a valuable lesson not to bribe Shizuo with anything but the blonde felt he needed a smoke. The last thing he wanted was these people going out of their way to bring him one. Shizuo had adjusted and shown that he was good at all the recreational activities, but half of them he destroyed since he got pissed off and—for example—threw the soccer net over the perimeter wall. Shinra watched with starry eyes.

Shizuo fell into routine easily and sighed knowing that this is going to be his life, how droll. But it takes someone incredibly stupid to ruin the boring daily happenings. This time it was a prison guard talking about Kasuka, though they didn't know they were talking about Shizuo's little brother as they referred to him as 'Yuuhei'.

"That actor's talent is debatable really," One guard says to another as they watched over the lunch period for Blocks F-H. "He shows no emotion." But that was from being related to Shizuo.

"I disagree; I bet I know a way to get some reaction from that kid."

Their conversation was mingled in with the other inmates around Shizuo, even hidden behind Shinra's incessant rambling.

"Well yeah, but you're a pervert freak—that's why you're here," The first joked smugly and earned a glare from the second. "You'd have a better chance doing whatever it is you're planning to one of these guys here—try the doctor."

"What? Stupid I'd get dissected if I tried that, remember what happened to the bloke 4972-something? He tried to get with the doctor and next thing that we know there's a dead body in the showers!" The scariest thing about that was that there was no evidence to prove it _**was**_ Shinra who is guilty.

"But think about it, a body like that and he'd have anyone pervert freak he wanted," The second issued his point further by pointing out Kasuka's thin body and level of seductive charms (If the actor had such a thing). "If I weren't here I'd try—_**Thunk.**_"

Both guards blinked in shock and then registered the sound as something being thrown and it landed in the wall between their heads. Turning their heads, both guards spy a plastic knife in the cement wall and look back to see a very-VERY mad Shizuo. They also saw Shinra trying to talk him down.

"Shizuo-kun, relax, they had no idea!" Meaning they had no idea they were talking about inappropriate things to do to Shizuo's little brother. "Hey Shizuo-kun, finish your lunch and then beat them up." Too bad Shizuo had finished and that's why his plastic knife was in the wall between them. He'd have thrown the fork too but he snapped it in half already.

Shizuo ignored the doctor beside him as he saw the guards reach for stun guns and batons to subdue him, however the stupidity of the human race keeps sinking and sinking lower when the second one taunted the blonde.

"Well, well you must have good taste. Is that boy already yours to toy with?" At this Shinra sat back down and sighed.

"That's my little brother," Shizuo's voice silenced the whole cafeteria and many gulps of fear were heard.

Both guards blinked and the first was about to apologize but his comrade opened his big fat stupid mouth, which made him slowly step away.

"Oh? Well then I didn't know you were into that, heh-heh," He laughed with utmost stupid perversion. "Invite me along next time~"

A chorus of startled cries and shouts were heard next as Shizuo lifted that section of table, including the inmates sitting on it, and threw it at the guard. The hit wasn't direct enough to kill him, but it snapped his spine just to make him paralyzed for life. Lesson learned again for the inmates as Shizuo was finally taken away to a holding cell. In this case they prayed it was strong enough to hold an angry Shizuo.

An hour, maybe two, Shizuo waited in that cell for something to be explained to him when the door finally opened with a loud buzzing noise. Shizuo had his head down so he didn't see whoever walked into the cell, until they spoke and the blonde was pissed.

"Well hello again Shizu-chan~"

* * *

_**IF YOU FAILED TO READ THE PRE-STORY AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT IS HERE AGAIN.**_

The llama is going camping for a week but I will continue to write chapter four and more so that when I get back I can update you readers AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
PLEAE REVEIW

**Izaya**: ...I get one line?  
**Shizuo**: Better than not existing for two whole chapters.  
**Izaya**: Oh well, I know the llama will go into my background in the next chapter.  
**Llama**:...Izaya-chan you spoiled chapter four...  
**Izaya**: oh, oops~ Ignore what I just said then my lovely humans~

REVIEW and BE PATIENT.


	4. Summoning

THE LLAMA IS BACK! and as agreed, chapter four is up now. Sorry for the wait my dear readers! You can skip this little talk of my trip if you want: the weather was mostly good, and for those that are familiar with Kananaskis region of Canada I went on a lot of hikes and took a bunch of pictures. Most of the hikes were uphill, ugh I was dead some days, and we had a fire every night~ It was fun. Now I won't stall anymore, so enjoy 'Summoning'!

**WARNINGS: Smut, IZUO, AU, jail, smoking, Shizuo's anger, and trolls in uniforms.**

* * *

"_Well hello again Shizu-chan."_

It couldn't be, Shizuo gasped as he looked at the voice and growled clenching his hands. He had nothing to throw at Izaya who was dressed as a security guard with the initials 'S.I.F.' over a blue shield on his shoulder. The primary color is navy blue with black accents on the inner thigh stretching and encasing the knee and disappearing into black boots that came up his calf. The black was also on his elbows down to the cuffs. Two big gold links closed the cuffs while bronze buttons and buckles held the jacket shut. His shirt collar was visible, sticking up high, and tied with a gold tie that was diagonally striped with black as well. Izaya's black hair stuck out from under his military hat with a hard rim and black color.

A change of clothes; and Shizuo still hated him. Izaya smirked at Shizuo and chuckled with that same irritating laugh from middle school.

"I knew you loved your brother Shizu-chan but I'm amazed you'd kill for him."

"Shut up." Shizuo growled again. Izaya was not what he claimed to be in words. He knew the flea was mocking him. Shizuo was also curious how Izaya got this job, whatever "S.I.F." was though it meant trouble for the blonde.

"I know that look Shizu-chan~  
"You want to know why I'm here."

"What does _SIF_ mean?" Shizuo regretted asking because the flea smirked in a way the blonde hated the most too.

"Now, now in due time~  
"So sit and relax Shizu-chan and I'll tell you. Back in the day as a young teen bored of the humans and Shinra—that is until he introduced me to you."

"Don't start THAT far back. Stupid flea," Shizuo frowned and rolled his eyes at the same old Izaya.

"Fine... Shiki-san and his organization were arrested and with that my clientele dropped by 45% since he was one of my most loyal customers. My days as an informant were numbered and then while browsing leisurely something about human trafficking caught my eye, more importantly a list of the top ten wanted humans. Kasuka Heiwajima was placed third."

Izaya paused seeing the spark of rage in Shizuo's eye at the mention of his little brother and a wheel in his head clicked. Shizuo hasn't changed much either. You say his little brother's name and you have his undivided attention, but if you insult Kasuka (without realizing it is worse) then you have Shizuo's unadulterated rage to deal with. Izaya was counting on this reaction though.

"Ease up Shizu-chan, besides it was about then that I by chance discovered the _Special Interrogation Force_ and knew that that was something which would connect me to you again." Izaya ogled Shizuo's orange-clad muscular body.

"I didn't realize it but I missed being chased by you in 'Bukuro."

"What's the Special Interrogation Force?" Shizuo repeated his question with a bit more specifics to be answered. Another smirk crossed Izaya's lips.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out."

He earned a growl from the cute animal in orange before him. Normally people wouldn't go near animals like Shizuo but Izaya was different since he knew Shizuo's other weakness and reached into his pocked watching Shizuo's expression change with amusement.

"You're a very simple creature Shizu-chan." He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started approaching the blonde. They were the brand that Shizuo always used to smoke before landing in jail, and Izaya knew that while in this desolate hole Shizuo craved them more than anything.

As for being a part of the "Special Interrogation Force" meant Izaya was summoned based on the fickle nature of the report that was sent out to him and his department regarding Shizuo's outburst. On past experiences Shizuo didn't attack unless provoked—but that didn't apply to Izaya since the moment these two met they tried to kill each other, with Shizuo delivering the first attack. All the other times Shizuo's gone berserk there was a reason and that is why Izaya was here; to get the truth out of the blonde.

The fun part for the former informant would be making Shizuo talk. For now he just wanted Shizuo's trust, which was something he knew wouldn't come cheaply—or at all.

Shizuo's eyes had brightened seeing the familiar rectangular box of nicotine, however they were carefully wrapped in Izaya's claws, and Shizuo wasn't about to walk into a lion's den. Keeping his ground Shizuo glared intimidatingly, and he frowned not about to accept anything from the flea. Izaya stopped within arm's reach and remained silent as he opened the pack and pulled one out.

The slim cylindrical shape, familiar scent of nicotine, and matching one-quarter yellow butt and the other three-quarters white attracted Shizuo's attention. How long had it been since he last enjoyed one? How much humiliation would Shizuo endure in order to get even one from the flea? Around and around the wheels of Shizuo's mind bus turned over and over to figure out Izaya's game that he left himself wide open.

Now, Shizuo might be a wild animal, but Izaya is a to-notch predator and he didn't waste a single moment and leaned right in. It took two-point-four seconds before Shizuo reacted to being tongued and Izaya jumped back into safety licking his lips at the bittersweet taste of his monster. He tossed the smoke at Shizuo as well as a match, both of which were caught easily.

"Now listen, and listen good, Shizuo Heiwajima. It is my job to figure out why you went ape-shit on that guard. The report about you depicts you as mindless and violent but we both know you're not mindless. If you co-operate; that report with disappear, along with me. But if you do not I will be around for a long time and your living nightmare will only get worse."

Shizuo listened very closely, but he didn't like the parts where Izaya was talking.

"Futhermore Shizu-chan, if you do as I say I can get you what you really want; a visit with your brother."

Shizuo tapped the ash from his cigarette in thought and weighed the consequences of what he had to endure for just one fag. A personal visit by a famous actor might be unbearable for Shizuo to pay up. The blonde took a long drag and frowned. "This is fine." He motioned to the cigarette in his fingers as he exhaled. Izaya's smirk slowly disappeared and he turned while speaking.

"Suit yourself Shizu-chan." Shortly after his words the cell door slammed shut.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting, please review~


	5. Shut up, Shinra

OMR My dear readers, here is chapter five of a much delayed story. Please forgive me and let's get down to business!  
_**THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER FIVE**_

Warnings: IZUO, smut, AU, smoking, swearing, Shizuo-ness.

* * *

**BZZZZZZZZZZ** The cell door opened and shut again, locking Shizuo inside where the doctor greeted him with a smile. It was rare to see Shinra's face without a smile, but this time it turned to a grimace. "Shizuo-kun you had a cigarette, didn't you?" He wafted the air away from his nose and pouted, "How on Earth did you ever get one?"

Shizuo closed his eyes and suppressed a shudder, "Shut up Shinra." He did not want to relive that horrible feeling, and unfortunately he could still taste Izaya in his mouth. The nicotine and tar did nothing to wash his foul taste away.

"How long was I in there?"

"You missed dinner; I couldn't sneak you anything sorry." The doctor said a bit sadly knowing the blonde needed food. Though it probably wasn't the only time Shizuo went without food for a while, and not even recently. Shizuo's life before jail was pretty consistent; eat and work and sleep, plus more work and more sleep, and then maybe some more food. When, and how much, the blonde ate was relative to his day. For instance, if Shizuo had a bad day of throwing a lot of things he ate very little since he didn't get a good pay check at the end. If he kept his temper and didn't throw things he could splurge on food a little.

"It's fine," Shizuo sat down on his bed and then lied down. If he missed out he might as well sleep.

"Shizuo-kun, you should demand food! It'll take that cigarette smell off you too," Shinra pointed out. Did that matter though? They were friends before either was thrown in jail and Shizuo smoked tons more than now and Shinra never once complained about the smell! Besides, Celty's neck is always smoking but Shinra doesn't complain about that either.

"Shut up Shinra," Shizuo growled lightly this time as he got into his bed and turned his back to the doctor.

"Hm, okay," The doctor grinned his typical grin and clambered up to his bunk. With luck, he'd stay up there through the night.

Shizuo woke up and turned his feet to sit on the bed, listening to Shinra snoring above him. He let the doctor sleep for now since they hadn't come around to wake prisoners for breakfast.

"Hurry up," Shizuo could hear the guard coming by, but he was two cells down and he got up looked at Shinra and waited by the bars. The guard was barking empty orders at the inmates and when he stopped at Shizuo's and Shinra's cell the blonde reached through the bars and grabbed his tie. "Don't wake Shinra."

"B-but I have to." It was obvious the guard thought he was going to die.

"No you don't. Simple as that, now let me out of here, I'm starving." Shizuo demanded and the cell buzzed and the doors slid open. The blonde glanced back to see if it woke Shinra; it did not. He smirked. "Close it again."

"But Shinra-san..."

The guard gulped in fear when the blonde looked over his shoulder at him. 'Wake-him-and-I'll-throw-you' was spoken by Shizuo's eyes.

"Thi-this w-way-y Shizuo…" Instead he motioned forward and got the rest of F-block out to breakfast. The lack of Shinra caused murmurs to fly from inmate to inmate, did Shizuo kill him? Many were too afraid to ask since a light smile had placed itself on Shizuo's face and the blonde looked content too. Being Shinra free was nice.

After eating, B, D, F, H-blocks were sent back to their cells to clean up. Every second day the blocks rotated in cleaning the cells, and Shizuo arrived the day after his block was to clean.

"Shizuuooo-kuuuun!" As he and the other inmates walked down the hallway with cells he smirked hearing Shinra's whine. "You ate without me!"

"You ate without me," Shizuo repeated him with a shrug. "You can last until lunch, missing one meal won't kill you."

"Why didn't you wake me? You're so cruel Shizuo-kun." Shinra pouted as the blonde was let back in his cell. His pouty face effortlessly shrugged off too.

"I was worried that if I woke you you'd fall off the bunk again," Shizuo smirked lightly.

"That's not really a valid reason," Shinra pouted still. "I'm really hungry and I can't wait till lunch."

"Shut up Shinra and tell me how this cleaning works." Shizuo was told by other inmates about the cleaning cycle, but they didn't go into too much detail since they weren't his cellmate.

"We wait for a bucket of water, a sponge, soap and basket." The guards brought all that over. The bucket of water and soap plus a sponge were for the obvious, Shizuo understood they had to wash the cell from top to bottom, but the basket threw him for a loop.

"Each cell has two sets of bed sheets, pillow cases, and clothes for us. They're washed once a week, and the basket comes full with the clean sheets and stuff!" Shinra explained while they waited. It wasn't long they'd have to wait though as the sloshing buckets on a trolley were stopped outside their cell. The loud buzzer and rattling bars, and then they closed again.

Shizuo frowned, thinking the guards could be a little more careful since they sloshed so much out of the bucket. How could they be at fault when the guards spilled their cleaning water? Shinra gathered the old bed sheets and pillow cases putting them in the basket that had the clean ones. Shinra momentarily before dumped the clean stuff on the bare mattresses. The trolley moved on to the next cell, and the next and the next.

Being tall, Shizuo got started on the bottom corner by the urinal and when Shinra was done putting the sheets and pillow cases on he called the doctor over.  
"I lift you so you can get the top." It was just out of Shizuo's reach. Shinra grinned, cheering a reply and got the sponge soapy again and then was hoisted up by the blonde.

"Aaannnnd move left." Shinra said as he reached the end of his arm span. Shizuo did, and he listened to when Shinra needed him to move. This wall took no time and so did the one opposite the beds. The wall with the beds however proved to be a little trickier since Shinra already dressed the beds. The doctor managed to only get a couple damp places on the bed that was his anyway and they set the water and sponge and soap by the cell door for the guard to pick up again.

"Here Shizuo-kun!" Shinra handed over the larger set of orange coveralls to the blonde as he began to strip down out of his week-old ones. Shizuo was a little hesitant now, recalling the times Shinra's tried to dissect him and this would be a good opportunity.

It'd be Shinra's funeral if he tried it, though the blonde would feel bad leaving Celty by herself. Not to mention the guards that would come to the bloody scene, though they've seen worse. Shizuo gave a small sigh annoyed that he was worrying over a little banal thing like this. He changed in time for the guard to come and take the dirty laundry away.

All that was left was the beds. Shinra hummed away while he put the new sheets on his top bunk and Shizuo did the same to his, minus the humming. The blonde sat down when he was done with a sigh and laid down. He saw Shinra's head slowly peek out from the frame of the other bunk, "Ne, Shizuo-kun would you let me dissect you?"

The blonde frowned and glared in disdain at the question. He rolled to face the wall shunning the doctor from his thoughts.

"Shut up Shinra."

* * *

Over the winter break I might get another chapter up but don't get your hopes up...  
will delete the apology chapter after a week or so to get things back on track


	6. Bored Games

So, the llama apologizes for the wait and hope this and the next chapter make up for it. But school takes the life right out of you +_+

So I will try to update as often as llamaly possible while working on other stuff.

**Warnings**: AU, IZUO, Violence, torture, Izaya being Izaya, and smoking.

* * *

"I told you to shut up Shinra," Shizuo growled as he looked across the playing field at the doctor.

Two days after Shinra and Shizuo cleaned their cell, the game Shizuo is forced to participate in this time was Red-Rover. Yet another childish game that no one seems to notice Shizuo Heiwajima does not like playing. He's had too many memories of destroying school property because of his temper for it to be a fond place to go.

The only thing different about this game is that Shinra was placed on the opposing team to Shizuo from the get-go instead of having to separate the two later on when the numbers die down. Shinra seemed to love the odd development but Shizuo didn't give a rat's ass. The blonde wasn't particularly amused either.

Once the game started and the hilarious chanting of "red rover, red rover we call" an inmate "over" and said inmate would let go of the hands of other inmates and charge across the field to get enough steam to break through the opposing team's holds. It was indeed a childish concept too and the blonde really had no idea why the guards would implicate this activity to law-breaking adults.

The inmate to Shizuo's right, a black-haired man of the same height but twice as much weight gripped Shizuo's hand a bit tighter, which brought the blonde back into realizing there was a game being played. He then noticed another prisoner running for that section from the other team. Stomp, stomp, stomp he ran and the instant the orange of his suit hit Shizuo's hand, the blonde gripped his teammate and the bond was not broken. The running man was winded instead and thrown back towards the ground just a couple feet from Shizuo.

* * *

In an office overlooking the playing field, a chuckle left the mouth of a carmine-eyed ex-informant.

"Fools, only a truck could budge that monster~" This was indeed amusing to Izaya as he could tell Shizuo was so bored of these things but he'd have to endure them for the next twenty-five years- or life. If it were up to Izaya, life, and certainly not in this dingy place—oh no, Izaya would take Shizuo away and lock him up forever. His own personal blonde toy.

* * *

Finally, Shinra's team knew they only had one option and that was to call Shizuo over. Their numbers had died considerably leaving the doctor and a small handful of others.

"Red rover, red rover we call Shizuo over!"

His hands were dropped by the two next to him and Shizuo took off at a run. It didn't seem that fast at first but within ten feet he drastically began to speed up. Almost as fast as when chasing Izaya did Shizuo slam into the locked hands of Shinra and another inmate. They thought that because Shinra and Shizuo knew each other that the blonde wouldn't hurt the doctor. They thought wrong.

"Whoa!? Ah, Shizuo-kun that hurt!" Shizuo had broken the grip and nearly their fingers when he ran through and with his return trip left Shinra behind-taking another. The teams still stood with a doctor on one and a monster on the other. When the first round ended half the inmates were allowed to get lunch and the rest were divided up to start a game of British Bulldog.

This game, played on a large open field, had one team scattered about in the middle in places but they couldn't move or run and only had to reach out for the opposing team. The other team's goal was to cross this field of 'dogs-on-leashes'. If they got grabbed they had to join the dog team.

Shizuo would look forward to next week when his block could go for lunch early and he wouldn't be subjected to these childish games.

The weekends were reserved for visiting since many people have those two days off, though Shizuo never expected to get a visit. It wasn't just him either as his cellmate sighed another lonely weekend away with no Celty to come visit him. The ex-doctor couldn't blame her for feeling shy and insecure around men like this as a woman and even more the fact she's headless. Shinra just hoped that one day Celty would come.

With the passing two days, Shizuo had no idea his time in prison was about to get horrendously worse.

* * *

**Izaya: **Why do I always get stuck with these measly appearances? Aren't I the seme?  
**Llama**: You are, but **_I'M_** writing this Izaya so you will appear whenever I want you to.  
**Shizuo**: How about never?  
**Llama**: That would not be the point of "Izuo" Shizuo.  
**Izaya:** I want more time in the spot light.  
**Llama**: Shut up! Give me time, damnit!  
**Shinra**: Is Celty ever going to show up?

**Llama**:... *whimpers and crawls under the rock she calls home to sob*  
**Shinra**: That's a 'maybe'?


End file.
